The reasons I love you
by Stunstar
Summary: Kai decides to make a list of the things he likes about Ray... KaiRay


A/N: I'm back with another Valentine fic. Something in the air I guess and the fact that I've listening to back-to-back mush songs. I'm on revision hols and I'm _supposed_ to be studying but hey.

Kai's Pov.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

_The Reasons I love you_

_By Stunstar_

Ah, Valentine's Day.

The day for all the lovers in the world to tell each other how much they care and love. A year ago I would have snorted in contempt at this concept and the very idea of people making mushy statements which they may mean or may not mean would make me feel sick. But then again a year ago I didn't have Ray…

I mean sure we were friends then but corny as this may sound Cupid's arrow struck later and now we are both celebrating our first Valentine's Day together. Or rather I'm sitting on the couch bored as hell thinking over these things while Ray is in the kitchen making special Valentine's Day goodies for us and has specifically ordered me out of the kitchen until he is done because frankly I make a nuisance of myself in the kitchen.

Thankfully we are both alone in this cosy little apartment we sought out after we realised the dojo was getting a little too crowded. And the fact that Max and Tyson got together was another reason. Now I can very well imagine what Tyson would say if he could read my mind and realise the mighty, stone faced captain was talking about Cupid's arrows inside his head. Now let's not get to that seeing as he won't be able to read my mind.

"Are you done yet?" I asked from my place on the couch.

"No," came back the reply with a slight irritated tone to it, "you asked me that a dozen times already. I'll _tell_ you when I'm done."

"But I'm bored," I called back.

"Well find something to do then," came back the exasperated reply. He acts like a housewife at times, honestly!

Okay so I must find something to do. What? I've ruled out the T.V. since they are airing nothing but Valentine's specials and even though I've warmed up to the concept there is something as _too_ much lovey-doveyness.

Wait, what could be a better pass time on Valentine's Day than making a list of the things you like/love about the one you love? I took a pen and paper in my hand and looked towards the kitchen for inspiration. But there's one tiny hitch, I like **everything** about Ray. So that won't make a very long list. No, let me break down that everything into little bits. So here goes-

What I like/love about Ray:

1. The way he always smells good, even if it's just shampoo.

2. The way his head always finds the right spot on my shoulder during routine every evening T.V. viewing.

3. How cute he looks when he's asleep.

4. The way he kisses me and suddenly everything seems right in this world.

5. The way he kisses me when I do something nice for him.

6. The way he kisses me when I say "I love you".

7. Actually… it's just the way he kisses me…

8. The way he spends hours grooming his hair but it's all worthwhile in the end when I run my fingers through the silky softness of it.

9. The way he is so cat-like at times with the purrs and scratches he gives me in the throes of passion (actually he's more of a tiger there).

10. The way he's just so warm even if it's minus 30 outside.

"Wait, just a little longer Kai, it's nearly done," his voice calls out.

11. The way he tries so hard to please me with little things.

Gosh, at this rate the list will never end.

12. The way he fishes for compliments even though we both know that I think he's the most gorgeous person on this earth.

13. The way he says, "let's not fight anymore" even though we both know that an hour later…

You won't believe how many times that has happened but it makes making up with each other all the more sweeter.

"Where the hell are my oven mitts? The cookies will get burned! Kaaiii."

14. The way he whines over every silly little thing.

"Kai get in here and help me find them before my cookies get ruined!" he exclaims from the kitchen.

15. The fact that he can be such a drama queen at times and still look adorable.

"Kai! What the hell are you scribbling out there? And don't you dare smirk at me Kai Hiwatari! Get your ass in here and help me out!"

"But I thought you said you didn't want my help" I replied smugly and went back to my list.

16. The way he pouts when I tease him.

17. The way he argues with me and looks cute even though he swears that he is mad at me and will never speak to me again.

"I'm so mad at you Kai! I'm never speaking to you again." See? But I know he doesn't mean that. And besides I have a real special Valentine's night in bed planned for him. I think I can persuade him to forget our little spat.

A prolonged 'no' directs my attention to the kitchen. Abandoning my list I sprinted to the kitchen. Ray was staring at a platter of burnt cookies with a glazed expression. He looked at me when I came in.

"They're ruined. And I wanted them to be special," he said softly. Get that feeling when you just want to hug somebody and cuddle them up? And you get the feeling you would do anything for them if it means bringing a smile on their face. That's what I felt right then. And I also realised that I love him for a million reasons that no paper would do justice. It is a thing, not of the mind but the heart, a feeling only felt…

I led to him out of the kitchen and into the living room. We sat on the couch and he buried his face in my chest the way he does when he is clearly upset. I gently stroked his hair because that's what he likes and it comforts him (remember the cat-likeness?). You must be wondering how silly it is to be upset over a platter of cookies, but then I wouldn't expect you to understand, not when you aren't here, not when you aren't familiar with Ray. I know him and to know him is to love him, that's another one of the million things I like about him, his sentimentality, those cookies were special to him because he wanted them to be special for me. I don't expect everybody to understand and I don't care because I understand.

Ray looks at me and smiles, "sorry, if I was being silly, they are only cookies after all. It's just that I wanted them to be special especially since I can't give you anything else."

"I understand, and I don't want anything else, I have you," I whispered and he leaned forward to kiss me. Mmmm, remember what I told about his kisses? I wasn't kidding. I push him back on the couch and watch him for a moment, his deep breathing, the gentle smile and I know that I'm the luckiest person on this earth. I leaned forward for a extremely satisfying make-out session which I know will later lead to an even more satisfying bout of love-making, and don't let me even begin on what I like about Ray when we're behind the closed doors of our bedroom – let's say that's classified information until I see fit to reveal it.

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone.

_The End_

A/N: Was that absolute mush or what:_Grins: _Have I missed out on anything Kai might like/love about Ray? Now I've to get back to dreaded studies :_sigh_:

Please review, it would mean a lot to me even if it's just a word.


End file.
